


Ugliest Thing

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Lilo and Stitch References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: This is what happens when you make fun of a black cat.





	Ugliest Thing

Marinette and her black cat were walking but she saws her "friends".

Marinette said "My friends!"

Chloe, Sabrina and Lila tried to run away but failed.

Chloe said "What do you want"

Marinette said "I'm sorry I hit you, bite you and pulling your hair"

Chloe said "Apology not accepted now get out of the way before I run you over!"

But Chloe saws a black cat.

Chloe, Lila and Sabrina screamed

"I made a new friend his name is Adrien"

Chloe mocked "That was the ugliest thing I've ever saw"

Lila and Sabrina said "Yeah"

A black cat walked to Chloe

Chloe said "Eww what is this slimy thing!?"

But a black cat shoved Chloe and steal her bike.

Chloe starts to cry "Someone do something!?"

Suddenly a cat catcher saws Marinette riding with a black cat.


End file.
